X-ray imaging has long been an accepted medical radiological diagnostic tool. X-ray imaging systems are commonly used to capture, as examples, thoracic, cervical, spinal, cranial, and abdominal images that often include information necessary for a doctor to make an accurate diagnosis. X-ray imaging systems typically include an X-ray source. X-rays produced by a source travel through the patient, and the X-ray sensor then detects the X-ray energy generated by the source and attenuated to various degrees by different parts of the body.
The X-ray sensor may be a conventional screen/film configuration, in which the screen converts the X-rays to light that exposes the film. The X-ray sensor may also be a solid state digital image detector.
One implementation of a solid state digital X-ray detector is comprised of an array of semiconductor field-effect transistors (FETs) and photodiodes. Each pair of photodiodes and FETs receives a pixel of photo data. Portable digital X-ray detectors include an X-ray imaging device. The X-ray imaging device includes a pixel array that captures X-ray electromagnetic energy and converts the X-ray electromagnetic energy to electrical signals.
The pixel arrays are delicate and susceptible to damage. The possible financial burden to the owner of the X-ray sensor is great because of the delicate nature of the pixel arrays and the large cost of the solid state digital X-ray detector and in particular the large cost of the pixel arrays.
Because of the financial motivation to protect the solid state digital X-ray detectors, enclosures are often used to package and protect the solid state digital X-ray detectors. An enclosure physically encompasses most if not all of a solid state digital X-ray detector. The enclosure provides physical protection to a solid state digital X-ray detector that is inside of the enclosure.